kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Embryo
Chris Patton (English)}} 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= .|Embryo challenging Genm.|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange}} |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| is a guest character originating from the Cross Ange television series and is one of the antagonistic characters of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange. History :For this character's canon history, go to his main article on the Cross Ange Wiki Resurrection in the Sylux Arc Death Other appearances Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time Due to Ex-Aid's timeline currently non-existent, Embryo is instead revived by the Angel Imagin instead of . Personality Embryo is a haughty and self-assuming individual. And at worst, a narcissistic sociopath who enjoys manipulating others. He only views Ange and the Norma has scapegoats and has attempted to kidnap Ange to have her become his bride. Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities *'Light of Mana': Embryo can use the Light of Mana and is in fact its creator meaning that he probably knows all of its secrets, and for some reason can even use it on the Norma despite them usually "rejecting" mana. Weakness *'Ange': Embryo's obsession with Ange would ironically lead to his own demise (whether being infected by a strain of bugster virus or poisoned by Evolto's venom) would be his undoing. Ange's defiant nature and taunting of the heroes doesn't help otherwise. Embryo's objectification of Ange is so great, two individuals were able to exploit this by impersonating themselves as Ange - Kuroto Dan in the original timeline and Evolto in Zi-O's timeline. **' ': In his attempt to kidnap Ange, he inadvertently ended up kidnapping Kuroto (disguised as her using his abilities). Dan would proceed to infect Embryo with the Dangerous Zombie's virus, positioning him into a slow death. **' ': In his second attempt within the Zi-O timeline, Embryo kidnaps Ange, only to be once again duped into kidnapping her decoy, who is revealed to be Evolto. He proceeds to poison Embryo with his deadly venom, positioning him into a slow death. *'Hysterica:' Embryo's consciousness is bonded to his Ragna-mail, though his physical body is projected like an avatar by the mecha itself. Attacking the Hysterica inflicts damage to Embryo as well as shown when Genm Zombie Gamer hurled a steamroller on the mecha's face, disfiguring it. Or in, the Zi-O timeline, the energy of the Perfect Zecter's Maximum Hyper Cyclone was strong enough to damage Hysterica's face. Should the Hysterica be destroyed, Embryo will die. Weapons and Equipment *'Hysterica': Embryo's Ragna-mail, or mecha. *Rapier *Pistol Relationships Gallery Embryo-88578.jpg|Embryo. Behind the scenes Portrayal Embryo is portrayed by voice actor |関 俊彦|Toshihiko Seki}} who is best known for voicing in . He is voiced by Chris Patton in the English dub of Cross Ange and in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. Notes *Embryo is considered as the Cross Ange equivalent/foil to to the point where its become a running gag in Vol. 2. Both even share similar color schemes (Genm Level 2 Action Gamer and Hysterica, Embryo's Ragna-mail), and have a god-complexes. Though ironically, this would form the basis of their rivalry in the final act of Metroid Rider Vol. 2. **However, despite their similarities, Kuroto would reform and side with the heroes, whereas Embryo is an antagonist co-existing with Sylux. **Embryo also has similarities to Kuroto's father, . Both also possess god-like abilities, and have manipulated the heroes into working for them, albeit temporarily in the canon of their respective series. Both even refer to others as objects/products. *Embryo is also considered a counterpart/foil to for creating/merging worlds together. In Build's final episodes, Sento would use the power of the Genius Fullbottle to merge his world with the prime Kamen Rider's world during his fight against . However, what separates the two is that Sento fights for "love and peace" and protects people, whereas Embryo is self-serving and evil. External links *Embryo on the Cross Ange wiki for character overview. Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased Category:Complete Monster